


What Are Girls Made Of?

by tinknevertalks



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Baby Fic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Post-Series, Self indulgent sugar sweet fluff, That awesome moment as a parent when your kid isn't crying and is just being amazing, so fluffy i could die, so plush I could perish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 13:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16430717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks
Summary: A quiet moment at bedtime between father and daughter.





	What Are Girls Made Of?

**Author's Note:**

> Day three: Elements. I'm still pregnant so I'm on a massive pregnancy/baby/fluff kick at the moment. This came out. It's so super sweet in places (but I'm not going to apologise because this is what I was craving). Hope you enjoy!

The lights were low in the bedroom, golden and warm, as three bodies occupied the bed. Nikola, with his back against the headboard, cradled a tiny (to him) baby in his arms. Said baby was fast asleep, but that didn’t stop him soliloquizing. “We’re all made of oxygen, carbon, nitrogen, hydrogen, calcium, potassium… Tidy elements that are found all around us. You, _mali miš_ , are made of air and electricity, stubbornness and daydreams--” he kissed his daughter’s stomach through her onesie, watching her tiny face dream of milk and cuddles, “-- earth and stardust. In your veins flows blood, energy and all the love we have for you.”

“Nikola?” Helen murmured sleepily, turning in bed, reaching across to his side. Carefully, so as not to wake either mother or daughter, he pushed his pillow into her arms, watching (and melting a touch) as her octopus arms wrapped around it. Settling again, a smile on her sleeping face, she quietened.

“Where was I?” he whispered, brushing away the dark hair covering his little one’s forehead. “Oh yes, we love you very much. Who knew you’d bless us like this? Don’t answer that, _mali miš_ ,” he added, conspiratorially, “we knew you were coming when your mother threw up her tea.” He laughed softly, jiggling his arms when she started fussing. “I think this has been the longest she’s been without tea since the war.” He held her closer, hugging her as she grabbed his spidery finger in her pudgy fist. Her eyes were open. “And now I get to teach you everything I know… Almost everything I know. I don’t think your mother would be too happy if I taught you how to build a death ray.” 

He booped her nose, smiling as his finger touched her delicate skin. “How ever did we make such a perfect human being?”

“Near perfect sex?” Helen muttered, having discarded his pillow for his waist.

Aghast, Nikola said, “Not in front of our child, Helen! We have plenty of time to embarrass her when she’s older... At least wait until she can remember squirming in mortification.”

“Hmm…” She yawned. “Why not put her down in her crib? Let her sleep without hearing your plans for world domination?”

“But if I don’t sow the seeds now, she’ll think I manipulated her into doing my bidding.”

Helen looked up at that comment, all sleepy bemusement, “But you are manipulating her into doing your bidding. Put down our child before--”

As if on cue, the baby let out a terrific cry. Muttering darkly about vampires and their nocturnal ways, Helen sat up and unbuttoned her pyjama top. “There’s a dear,” she murmured as her daughter latched on. “Time for a nice, midnight feed before letting mummy go back to sleep. Maybe you can teach daddy how to be quiet at the same time?”

“Careful, or our little mouse will think you like the quiet,” he joked, stroking their baby’s head.

“You know, we still haven’t found the right name for her, and we can’t keep calling her _mali miš_ now, can we dear?” The last was to their feeding child, suckling hungrily as she grabbed a tendril of Helen's hair. She sighed, content, and said, “Something will come to us. Right now, I'm going to enjoy the peace and quiet.” Resting her head on his shoulder, Nikola wrapped his arm around her.

“That sounds perfect.”


End file.
